Muerdeme!
by Satine de Mikk
Summary: Especial de Halloween y Dia de Muertos! :D


Hola! Satine reportándose!

De verdad deben pensar que no tengo vida ._. bueno tienen razón -3-

Pero la inspiración la he tenido como caballo desbocado últimamente

Y debe ser porque este es mi día favorito de todo el año después de mi cumpleaños, una fiesta que permite toda la rareza del mundo y la aplaude, un día donde si andas disfrazado por la calle no te dicen nada… ese día es Halloween! X3

Por eso este one –shot

Ya basta de tanta palabra y comencemos!

Antes que nada aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura – sensei

Comenzamos!

* * *

Ella se encontraba rodeada de momias, zombies, monstruos, gárgolas y demás espectros… ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Bueno rebobinemos unas dos horas antes en su día…

/ Dos horas antes/

El reloj marcaba las 6:30 am, era la hora de levantarse, así podría ayudar a Okami –san a limpiar un poco antes de irse a LME. Todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto…

_¡PIPIPIRIRIRIRIPIPIRIIIIIII!_

Antes de contestar se hizo la nota mental de cambiar ese tono ridículo de teléfono.

- ¿Si? Habla Mogami

- _¡MOGAMI-KUN, NECESITO QUE VENGAS DE INMEDIATO A LME, ES UNA TAREA DE LA SECCION LOVE ME! _- grito el presidente Takarada de sopetón

- Si, enseguida voy entonces Presidente

Ahí iban sus planes de la mañana, así que de inmediato se cambio a algo más presentable y salió de inmediato para allá.

* * *

En cuanto llego noto todo normal, hasta que una de las recepcionistas le dijo que el Presidente la esperaba en su oficina. Se dirigió directamente para allá, cuando iba a tomar el ascensor sintió que alguien se puso junto a ella, no vio quien hasta que le hablo.

- Buenos días, Mogami – san – le sonrió gentilmente

- ¡Buenos días, Tsuruga-san! – también le saludo enérgicamente mientras le sonreía

- Hoy has llegado muy temprano Mogami – san ¿tienes trabajo de la Sección Love Me?

- Si eso es lo que vengo a hablar con el Presidente porque me llamo muy temprano

- Entonces vamos al mismo lugar – dijo mientras subían el elevador – a mí también me llamo muy temprano por la mañana

- ¿Me pregunto qué será? – decía de manera un tanto curiosa

- Si yo también… - dijo con un tono más serio

De ahí siguieron su trayecto tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la oficina del Presidente.

Cuando entraron, ni siquiera parecía que habían estado en LME, pues al abrir la puerta vieron una extraña decoración gótica, todo estaba oscuro, parecía el interior de un viejo castillo y de pronto escucharon el relincho de un caballo… un momento… ¿relincho de caballo?

Entonces apareció el Presidente montado a caballo con una calabaza en la mano, aparentando ser esta vez, el jinete sin cabeza, mientras por detrás se veían los efectos de truenos y relámpagos para darle más dramatismo, también aparecieron momias, zombies, monstruos, gárgolas y demás espectros para completar el cuadro, estaban rodeados.

- Presidente, ¿para qué nos ha llamado? – pregunto de manera serena

- Ah… Ren-kun… - suspiro – de verdad sabes quitarle dramatismo a mis entradas, pero bueno… - recuperándose de ánimos nuevamente - ¡Los he llamado a los dos para un trabajo especial! ¿Saben que día es hoy?

- ¿31 de octubre? – dijo Ren

- ¿miércoles? – dijo Kyoko

- ¡INCORECTO! ¡ES HALLOWEEN! – grito y nuevamente aparecieron los efectos especiales dándole más dramatismo a su frase – así que he decidido hacer un mini especial de Halloween para darle más publicidad a la empresa

- ¿y cuál es su plan? – pregunto Ren

- Bueno, he leído una historia hermosa acerca de cómo un vampiro puede amar a una hermosa doncella, así que el mini especial será Dracula donde ustedes dos serán los protagonistas, aquí tienen los guiones, claro este guion lo elabore yo solito basado en la historia original – decía orgulloso

- ¿Yo seré Mina Murray?

- Y yo… ¿el Conde Dracula?

- ¡Exacto! – exclamo el presidente

- Este… ¿y en qué consiste mi personaje Presidente?

- Tu serás una joven hermosa hija de una acaudalada familia que será la institutriz del conde Dracula para enseñarle Historia Universal, con la convivencia te enamoraras de él, hasta que descubres su terrible secreto, entonces estarás debatida entre seguir a su lado como su institutriz o asesinarlo – dijo el presidente mientras sostenía un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas

- Vaya… suena muy trágico… - decía un poco entristecida Kyoko

- Bueno, sí, pero el amor todo lo puede Mogami-kun… ¡así que vayan a repasar el guion por que en tres horas se van a maquillaje!

- ¿Eh? – exclamaron ambos, pero de alguna manera ya estaban afuera

Ren no dejaba de pensar si esto era en realidad algún plan para algo con algo con Kyoko, después de todo se trataba del Presidente y el tomaría cualquier excusa para torturarlo con ella. Mientras Kyoko seguía leyendo el guion se le hacía impresionante como un vampiro podría amar de esa manera a una humana a pesar de ser inferior en varias cosas como talento y belleza.

_¿No es ese tu caso Kyoko con Tsuruga Ren?_

¿De dónde salió esa voz? ¡No! Debía concentrarse, no debía dejarse llevar por tontos sentimientos…

- Mogami- san ¿todo bien?

- ¡Ah! Si, descuide Tsuruga-san – sonrió falsamente Kyoko

- ¿Quieres que repasemos el guion juntos?

- ¿No lo molesto?

- Para nada, yo te lo propuse – sonrió Ren

- Entonces si con mucho gusto Tsuruga-san

Al parecer este guion estaba hecho a propósito para él, su parte consistía en ser el Conde Dracula, el vampiro que se había fijado en la Srita. Mina Murray, al principio la detestaba pues pensaba que una mujer tan aguerrida no era propio ni correcto, pero se dio cuenta que ella fue traicionada por su prometido Jonathan Harker antes de la boda al irse con otra y abandonarla, cualquier otra se hubiera suicidado, pero ella no, no sabía porque pero le interesaba saber de ella, lo que era, lo que hacía y todo lo de su alrededor, el decía que era una flor que se había sobrepuesto en la adversidad, pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar cerca de ella pues si descubría su secreto, el horrible monstruo que en realidad es, estaba seguro que le temería. Así que encontró la solución perfecta decidió contratarla como su institutriz aunque no considero que ella le pidiera quedarse en su mansión pues estaba muy lejos de su casa y se le dificultaría el ir y venir, no pudo negarle la estadía, poco a poco se dio cuenta que la amaba… y ¿el final?

- Mogami – san este guion no tiene final – dijo pero cuando volteo vio que ella se había quedado dormida completamente

Entonces lo vio una notita al final:

_He decidido dejarles el camino libre para que escojan el final más apropiado._

_Atentamente_

_Takarada Lory_

Si definitivamente, este especial seria especial en muchas formas.

Mientras Kyoko, soñaba y soñaba, pero fue un sueño extraño, se veía a ella frente a alguien, de pronto ella le declaraba su amor… ¿Qué era esto, una premonición? No lo sabía, pero últimamente, se sentía extraña pero no siempre… solo al lado de Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

/Ciudad de Bistritz, Rumania/

- Señorita Murray, ya está preparado todo su equipaje – dijo la mucama

- Gracias Lizzy, enseguida término de arreglarme, después de todo es mi primer día trabajando con el Conde y debo presentarme lo mejor posible.

- Señorita Murray, si permite mi atrevimiento, usted ya es muy hermosa, si continua así probablemente el Conde Dracula también caiga a sus pies.

- Te agradezco el halago, pero yo creo que no nací para amar ni ser amada – dijo con un deje de tristeza. Entonces lo recordó…

_FLASH BACK_

_Era una tarde nublada, se podía sentir claramente las intenciones de lluvia por parte de la naturaleza, pero ese día después de un tiempo vería a su amado, a su prometido Jonathan Harker, definitivamente seria un día feliz, después de todo dentro de una semana serian marido y mujer finalmente._

_Entonces lo escucho el relincho de los caballos de su carruaje, y lo vio descender, se sentía demasiado entusiasmada, corrió a la entrada importándole muy poco su estricta educación como señorita de casa noble y lo recibió._

- _Jonathan, mi amor ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje esta vez? _

- _Bien – contesto de manera seca y sin ninguna emoción – Mina necesito hablar contigo_

- _Si Jonathan está bien ¿y tu equipaje?_

- _Solo he venido a hablar contigo Mina- dijo _

- _Está bien, Jonathan – dijo un tanto triste, al parecer estaba molesto _

_Se encaminaron al despacho, Jonathan no había dicho absolutamente nada durante el trayecto. Entraron y cerraron la puerta del despacho._

- _Mina, seré directo, quiero cancelar nuestro compromiso, ya no me quiero casar contigo, he encontrado a alguien mas_

_Simplemente eso le había caído como balde de agua fría, un cumulo de emociones se empezaron a revolver dentro de ella. Solo atino a decir…_

- _Está bien Jonathan, entiendo_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la Mansión Murray el Conde estaba descendiendo de su carruaje, las sirvientas no pudieron evitarlo y voltearon a verle. Del carruaje descendía un apuesto joven de no más de 20 años cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, con un porte gallardo y en traje de época… sin duda el sueño de toda mujer. Pero casi de inmediato como había descendido una sirvienta bajo tras de sí, para cubrirle con una sombrilla.

- Disculpe, vengo a recoger a la Srita. Mina Murray quien comenzara a laborar el día de hoy en mi mansión – dijo al mayordomo que había salido para recibir el carruaje.

- Sí señor, en un momento… - fue interrumpido, por una voz femenina

- No es necesario Sebastián, ya he bajado – dijo la Srita. Murray

En cuanto volteo en dirección de donde provenía la voz de Kyoko, Ren se quedo totalmente embobado, no había duda que era una mujer sencillamente hermosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido carmesí con un ligero pero discreto escote abierto en color crema, llevaba manga larga que se iba abriendo hasta dejar la empuñadura más ancha que lo demás dejando a la vista un hermoso encaje color crema, su hermoso cabello negro estaba suelto con un ligero tocado en forma de rosa, definitivamente se tendría que contener.

- Disculpe el que se haya tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme – dirigiéndose al Conde

- No es ninguna molestia Srita. Murray, si me permite – dijo mientras le daba la mano para terminar de descender las escaleras de la entrada

De esta manera se encaminaron a la mansión del Conde Dracula, al llegar lo primero que ella noto, fue que al ser recibidos solo había tres sirvientas una rubia, una pelirroja que los acompañaba, una castaña y el cochero un hombre moreno y robusto.

Fue guiada a su habitación por la pelirroja de nombre Sara, al parecer no le agradaba a ella pues la mirada que le dedicaba siempre era venenosa. Hasta que la sirvienta decidió romper el silencio.

- Sabe no entiendo porque el Conde insistió en tomar clases, un hombre como el solo necesita una mujer dedicaba a servirle en cuerpo y alma, pero bueno nunca está de más el tener otro talento – dijo de manera cínica – Hemos llegado a su habitación

- Gracias Sara, estaré bien de ahora en adelante – cerrando la puerta - ¿Qué fue ese comentario?

Sus días empezaban con el desayuno con el Conde, de ahí le impartía lecciones y de ahí tenia la mañana libre, comía junto al Conde nuevamente, ayudaba al cochero con la jardinería a veces y de ahí se dirigía a su habitación a descansar o conversaba con el Conde en la biblioteca por largas horas hasta que era muy tarde, definitivamente era muy ameno estar a su lado y tener ese tipo de conversaciones.

Lo que no sabía, era que Sara los miraba con recelo como convivían, detestaba que la sonrisa que Vlad Dracula le dedicaba fuera tan sincera con ella, que la admirara de lejos, que asistiera sin peros a sus clases… la odiaba…

_Sería una pena que algo le sucediera, después de todo… los accidentes pasan – _pensó macabramente

Al día siguiente, nuevamente estaban conversando ahora en la sala de estar, cuando llego Sara a limpiar, justo detrás de Mina había una columna con un enorme florero, cuando Sara paso lo empujo a posta.

¡Craz!

Lo que Sara vio le revolvió aun más la bilis, estaba el Conde cubriendo con su cuerpo a Mina, abrazándola en el suelo, se había lanzado sobre ella para protegerla.

- Co… Conde, gracias, estoy bien – dijo una apenada Mina al ver la situación en la que estaban, como Kyoko esto de verdad le apenaba, su corazón estaba a mil por hora

- ¿Está segura? – dijo sin sacar su rostro del espacio que hay entre su hombro y su cara, Ren se sentía feliz de tener a Kyoko así – me moriría si algo te sucediese – susurro eso escapando de su boca, no era parte del guion pero el director no le reprendió

- ¿Está usted bien? – trato de seguir Kyoko, pero lo había escuchado causándole un terrible sonrojo

- ¡Corte! – dijo el director – ¡que alguien haga algo con el maquillaje se trata de Mina Murray no de un tomate! – al parecer este director no era muy paciente

- Disculpe director – dijo una apenada Kyoko

- Si… continuaremos, y que trabajes con Tsuruga-kun no significa que te lo creas es actuación, ya después le dices lo que sientes – dijo molesto

- Pero… yo no… ¡solo me sorprendió! – dijo enfurruñada

Ren veía las reacciones de Kyoko eran extrañas, no quería darse ilusiones a nada pero de verdad estaba actuando algo extraño, tal vez porque Mina se parecía demasiado a ella en algunas cosas, esto le molestaba porque sabía que recordaba a Fuwa con esto, eso le revolvía internamente.

Kyoko por su parte se estaba debatiendo seriamente en su interior, pues no entendía que sucedía, sentía que algo se estaba moviendo en su interior, las experiencias pasadas no le afectaban, pero ese contacto… esa frase… solo eso basto para sacarla de su personaje eso era imposible… tenía que reprimirlo a como de lugar

Habían avanzado lo suficiente en la grabación, hasta la parte en la que Mina descubría al Conde.

¡Acción!

Era de noche, Mina se sentía inquieta un cumulo de emociones estaba empezando a despertar en ella, el Conde, no… Vlad Dracula la estaba capturando poco a poco, ella prometió no amar, no quería pasar otra decepción…

_¿A que le temes? _

_Otra vez esa voz en su interior, que pasaba ¿que tenia Mina, que tenia Vlad? ¿Por qué?... pero debo continuar_

Se levanto y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua, cuando regresaba lo escucho en otra habitación, era Sara… y esa otra voz es ¿Vlad Dracula? No era propio escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no lo podía evitar.

- Quisieras controlarte, Sara – dijo Vlad

- Es que no lo soporto, no entiendo porque eres así, ya ni siquiera te alimentas, no lo entiendes, esa niñita nunca te complacerá, yo estoy dispuesta a darte todo de mi – suplicaba Sara

- Tu no lo entiendes

- No hay mucho que entender Vlad, ¿Qué vas a decirle? Soy un vampiro, bebo sangre humana, soy un engendro pero acéptame, debes estar loco Vlad… en cambio yo… estoy dispuesta… después de todo, has bebido de mi – entonces tomándolo por sorpresa lo beso

Ella estaba viendo la escena, como Sara y Vlad se besaban. Como Ren besaba a otra. Entonces salió corriendo llorando… un momento ¿llorando? Eso no estaba en el guion…

Vlad vio que alguien salió corriendo, se asomo y vio la silueta de Mina que entraba a su habitación.

- ¡Corte! Kyoko-chan me gusto lo del llanto

Pero no estaba había corrido a su camerino, se encerró para tranquilizarse ¿Qué pasaba?

_Te lo diré en síntesis, amas a Tsuruga Ren y te dolió verlo así, fácil y sencillo. Acéptalo_

- Eso es imposible, yo no lo amo, no debo…

_No sabía que amar era voluntario Kyoko, no nos hagamos tontas lo amas y punto, no le des vuelta al asunto_

- Esta bien… - dijo casi en susurro

_¿Que está bien Kyoko? Dilo, recálcalo_

- ¡AMO A REN TSURUGA! ¿Está bien? Y… ya no me duele… mi pecho no duele– dijo entusiasmada

_Muy bien, buena niña… Ahora da todo de ti… ¡Conquista a Vlad Dracula Mina!_

- ¡SI!

Pero con lo que no contaba Kyoko, era que un preocupado Ren estaba a punto de tocar a su camerino, cuando escucho esa afirmación, no sabía con quien estaba hablando, pero le estaba totalmente agradecido por eso. Se fue de ahí, y en cuanto entro en su camerino, se soltó a reír con el rostro sonrojado.

_Ella me ama – _se afirmaba - ¡Por dios, me ama!

* * *

Habían pasado 15 minutos y en cuanto Kyoko volvió se sentía diferente, se veía hermosa.

Continuaron así hasta la parte, en la que Vlad enfrentaba a Mina, ya era el desenlace, el final…

Ren y Kyoko, se veían diferentes como si esos minutos hubieran cambiado su vida y así había sido.

- ¡Acción!

Mina se encontraba en su habitación, cuando de pronto lo vio… Vlad estaba ahí. No le sorprendía el verlo ahí, sabía que podía hacer eso y más. Sabía su naturaleza… pero no era eso a lo que temía, eso no era la razón de su repentino encierro, si no el darse cuenta que lo amaba, si… amaba a Vlad Dracula… y no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Srita. Murray? – dijo con un tono sombrío Vlad

- No sucede nada, Conde… - dijo serena

Entonces, en un rápido movimiento Vlad, la había puesto contra la pared.

- ¿Se dio cuenta de algo, Mina? – su tono la había dejado helada y tenerlo así de cerca mas, entonces decidió decirlo

- A decir verdad, si y yo no sé qué hacer Vlad

- ¿Y de que se trata? – soltó

Entonces tomo todo su valor, daría el todo por el todo, si no servía al menos mínimo se ganaría un Oscar, pero en realidad deseaba que sus sentimientos llegaran a través Vlad hacia Ren.

- Me he dado cuenta, que te amo – lo soltó, mientras estaba sonrojada

- ¿Qué? No sabes lo que dices, soy un monstruo… tú debes estar confundida – volteo la cara

Sabía que lo que decía era verdad como Vlad y Ren, aun estaba Kuon acechando de cerca, no quería exponerla ahora entendía, la rechazaría por su bien, eso debía hacer… aunque se arrepintiera, no quería dañarla, no quería verla triste por su culpa cuando se enterara de la verdad.

En cuanto se dio la media vuelta, sintió su mano en la suya y la volteo a ver.

- No, te equivocas, y te lo demostrare…

- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? – dijo algo ensombrecido

- Así – dijo decidida

Entonces lo jalo hacia ella, lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso, al principio era un beso forzado, pero poco a poco Ren fue cediendo haciendo de este un beso apasionado pero tierno, Kyoko se sentía extraña pero a la vez muy feliz. Se separaron ya por la necesidad de aire.

- No me importa, sé que hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse pero me gustaría que tuviéramos un futuro juntos, quiero que seamos felices y si tú también me quieres, estaré mas que contenta de estar a tu lado, para ayudarte a superarlos – sonriendo de manera sincera

A Ren casi le da algo cuando la escucho, no sabía si era a él o a Vlad, pero quería creer en sus palabras, así que decidió arriesgarse.

- Entonces, creo en ti – dijo esto, la volvió a besar

Al parecer de una manera extraña inicio su historia de amor.

- Director, cambiaron el guion – decía preocupado alguien del staff

- Déjalos… está bien – mientras sonreía

* * *

¡TA DAAAA!

Listo! Espero les gustara y me digan por review :3

Dije que era un especial de Halloween pero esta larguísimo y lo revise varias veces asi que ayer ya no pude u.u

Bueno nos vemos! :D

Y que Ren las haya visitado en Halloween como Dracula! :D


End file.
